


Vigilantes Aren't So Bad

by Chaotic_Rogue



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, Found Family, Heroes, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, None of the relationships here are romantic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supperhero/Supervillain AU, Vigilante TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Vigilantism, mild depictions of violence, sbi as family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Rogue/pseuds/Chaotic_Rogue
Summary: Okay, so maybe vigilantes were illegal heroes, but were they really so bad? Tommy didn't think so, but maybe that's because he, himself, was one. Even so, seemed like the top hero agency didn't quite agree with him. Great. As if life wasn't hard enough.OrTommyInnit is a vigilante while Wilbur, Technoblade, and Philza are the heroes supposed to take him down. Things don't go quite as planned.
Relationships: Nothing romantic, Technoblade & Philza & Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 340





	1. It's All Kinda Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tommyinnit a Vigilante? Never.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350068) by [greenpinkroe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenpinkroe/pseuds/greenpinkroe). 



> Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know my last three fics have been TommyInnit centric, but I can't help it! I'm hyperfixated on his character and the Dream SMP, so here we are. I've been seeing the vigilante au and just had to take my chance and write something.  
> I hope you all enjoy, comments and feedback are always appreciated!

Let’s start here; Heroes? They’re kinda bullshit. 

They were people born with special abilities that worked for the government to protect the people. At least, they were  _ supposed _ to be to protect the people. To their credit, when the first hero agencies were founded, they had been completely dedicated to such endeavours. 

That was before they were popularized in the media. Now? Well, they were kinda bullshit. Sure, they still worked for the government and protected the people, but their reasons weren’t so pure anymore. Now heroism was more about the fame and the popularity. Most heroes would spend their time fighting a single villain that was deemed their ‘nemesis’ in the eyes of the public. It was stupid really. The heroes would hardly pay attention to the true crime happening on the streets. Especially in the smaller, more crime-ridden districts. 

This is where vigilantes came in. 

Vigilantes? Well, they certainly did more work than the heroes did in some districts. Were they praised for it though? No. Not at all. Instead, they were illegal heroes without licenses. Sure, the public appreciated them, but the government sure as hell didn’t. Maybe it was because they were doing the work they should’ve been doing, making them look bad. Which was bullshit all on it’s own. At least the vigilantes could protect the citizens when the heroes weren’t around to do it. 

Enter Tommy Innit. 

He was a teen in one of the lower, crime-ridden districts in the country...and he was chasing down a criminal through the alleyways of the district. 

“Tommy be careful!” a voice hissed in his ear. That would be Tubbo, Tommy’s best friend and roommate. 

You see, the thing about Tommy Innit was; He was a vigilante of the district. One of many really, but one of the most well known among the locals. He was young and could easily keep up with the crime around the district. 

Most of the time. 

Now, he raced through the alleys, cursing under his breath as the criminal he was after took a sharp, unexpected turn. He hardly had the time to take the turn, so instead, he hit the wall and used it to push off of and keep on the guy’s heels. 

“Tommy!” 

“I’ve got it under control!” 

As this was shouted, the criminal turned back and threw some sort of rock at Tommy. The vigilante cursed as it nailed him in the shoulder, but quickly laughed. “Is that all you got?!” 

There was no response as the criminal took another sharp turn, this time left. Tommy managed to prepare for this turn this time and took it without hitting the brick wall. This gave him the advantage as he watched the criminal stumble a bit. 

He chased the man a few more meters before they broke into the street. It was then that Tommy started paying attention to his earpiece again, eyes darting around to find the criminal. 

“Tubbo, I’m going after him, which way would be the smartest to go?” Tommy asked under his breath, about ready to go left. 

It was quiet for a moment before Tubbo responded, “None! Tommy, there’s a hero on patrol in the district. They’re-” 

Tubbo didn’t get to finish his sentence as Tommy grumbled to himself, “Of course there’s a fuckin’ hero around now of all times.” His words were bitter, but Tommy couldn’t help himself. Of course he would be annoyed! They were hardly ever around when it truly mattered. 

“Tommy, they’re-”

Again, Tubbo was cut off, but this time it was because Tommy had turned the audio of the earpiece down. He didn’t care to hear about the hero’s whereabouts, he just wanted to find the criminal he was after, and he was going to do just that. 

Turning on his heel, Tommy was about to take off down the street again, but he instead found himself bumping into some solid force. 

“Hey what’s the big-” 

Tommy cut himself off as he looked up at the hero standing in front of him. 

This wasn’t just any hero. This was one of the top three in the country. From the biggest agency within the districts. 

_ Shit. _

Well, this chase couldn’t have gone any worse than this, but he had to keep calm. 

Wait. 

No, that wasn’t an option. Tommy mentally cursed himself as he realized that there was no way he could act casual. He was in his vigilante costume! Clear as day. And this wasn’t just any hero. 

It was the third of the top three. The Blade. 

Gods, it felt like it had been hours as Tommy just stood there and gawked at the red-clad hero. 

Then, it all seemed to catch up to him. 

“Ah, sorry there pal. Didn’t see ya-” Tommy stammered awkwardly, taking a couple steps. Okay, so maybe he  _ should _ have listened to Tubbo. Now, he kinda felt like an idiot. “So, uh..y’know what? I got stuff to do, places to be. I’ll have to uhh..go-” 

The hero leered down at him through his terrifying pig-skull mask, not saying a word. Instead, he made to reach for Tommy, but the teen didn’t give him the chance. Nope. Instead, the vigilante turned on his heel and darted down the street at high speed. 

Okay, so maybe Tommy was a little reckless. Only just a little. 

The teen had to get his head in the game though, because Blade did not hesitate to pursue him. 

Well shit. 

Tommy spared a glance behind him and cursed. This hero was fast, Tommy almost wished he’d stolen Tubbo’s prototype shoes. He couldn’t think about that now as he faced forward again. 

This was exciting! 

Sure, sure, Tommy was being chased by one of the top three heroes, but that didn’t happen every day! C’mon, it was  _ The _ Blade. Easily one of the coolest heroes ever. 

Tommy couldn’t think about that as he weaved himself through the people walking along the streets, trying to lose the hero on his tail. It was simply exhilarating hearing the heavy footfalls of pursuit, but it wouldn’t be as cool if the guy actually managed to catch him. 

Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he ran, the earlier blow to his ribs screaming in protest of his running. That was gonna be a bitch to nurse when he got back home.  _ If _ he got back home. 

Absently, as he ran, Tommy turned the volume of his ear piece back up again. “C’mon big man, gimme something! The Blade is on my tail!” he pleaded into the piece, knowing he would get an ear full later when he got back. 

“Take a left, there’s a string of alleys you can lose him in. They all lead to the district square, it’s really busy this time of day, you can blend in there.” 

Tommy could hear the frustration in his friend’s voice, but it was drowned out by the worry. Even so, he could have laughed in relief if he hadn’t been running. So, instead, he settled for, “Got it, thanks big man!” 

He got a curt response, but Tommy didn’t hear it over the rush of his own heavy breathing as he took a sharp left last second. 

This didn’t seem to deter the hero chasing him, and Tommy briefly wondered if he would be able to lose him at all. Tommy could only really be glad that he wore a mask and kept his hood up, because if he did get away, the man couldn’t recognize him without those items. 

He couldn’t worry about that right now though. 

Despite his aching side, Tommy managed to keep his strides long as he all but sprinted down the alley. Once he got the chance, he took a sharp right this time..only to curse. 

Dead end. 

Fuck. 

Tommy had about maybe ten seconds to figure out how to get out of here before the Blade caught up to him. 

Blue eyes glanced around frantically, heart pounding as fast as the rapidly approaching steps. 

Ah-ha! A fire escape! 

“Upper body strength, don’t fail me now!” the teen huffed as he took a running start for the ladder of said fire escape. Just in time, too. As Tommy used his arms to climb the first few rungs of the ladder that was hanging, he managed to get his foot on the lowest rung just before the hero had managed to catch up. A he could hear a curse from below, but he paid it no mind as he scrambled his up to the roof rather quickly. 

The hero was still on his tail though, quick to follow him up the ladder. 

“This guy never gives up!” Tommy half whined as he darted across the rooftop. He didn’t even hesitate to jump to the next one over, his landing stumbled just a bit. Luckily, Tommy had taken parkour training and saved himself with a roll. 

By the time Tommy was on the new rooftop, the Blade was up on the previous one. This guy was relentless! 

Tommy couldn’t take his chances of the hero catching up to him. He quickly got to his feet again and ran as quickly as he could. His muscles burned with exertion, but he ignored as he jumped across another roof top and then one more. Now he was at least a rooftop ahead of the Blade, but if he had any hope of blending into a crowd, he had to get back down into the alley. 

The teen decided to jump across one last rooftop, running across it to put distance between himself and his pursuer. This time though, the moment he reached the end of it, he turned to face the hero. He was still a bit away, a decent distance had been put between them. 

Knowing this, Tommy glanced down to the alley below. There was a dumpster just below him. Perfect. He glanced back at the Blade, grinning widely as his plan came together. “Well, this has been fun, but I think this is where we part ways!” he shouted to the hero, making him falter in his step for just a moment. 

Crimson eyes watched as Tommy saluted the other and just..

Fell. 

Tommy had allowed himself to tip backwards, hardly wincing at the rush of wind in his ears. It was almost surreal for a moment. That was, before he realized that this was at  _ least _ a two story, if not, a  _ three _ story drop. Well fuck. 

He landed in the sumpster with a  _ thud, _ the wind fleeting his lungs for a moment.  _ ‘That’s gonna hurt in the morning-’ _ the vigilante found himself thinking briefly. 

Even so, he didn’t dwell on it as he darted up and out of the dumpster. Tommy was almost certain he was running off of pure adrenaline, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was getting away. Luckily, Tommy was close to the busy streets, but he didn’t chance walking out in the open alley. Instead, he stealthily pressed himself up against the walls, navigating like that through the area. 

As he moved, he carefully pulled off his mask and pocketed it. He couldn’t keep it on if he hoped to blend into the crowd he was approaching. More so, Tommy knew there were a few other things he would have to give up as well so he wasn’t noticed. His sweater was one of those items. So, as he got to the opening of the alley system, Tommy stopped by another dumpster. Silently, he pulled off the red and white sweater, tucking it behind the garbage. He could always replace that. What he absolutely dreaded having to leave behind was his utility belt. Sure, it could be replaced, but it would be a bitch to do so. Reluctantly, the vigilante pulled that as well, hiding it with his sweater. 

Good, incriminating stuff was hidden. All that was left was to pat himself down of the dirt and grime collected on his pants from the chase. It only took a moment, and Tommy couldn’t help but smile as he stepped out of the alley into the crowd. He weaved through the people carefully, getting lost with the people rather easily. 

Now he had to act casual. 

His nerves were still high strung, but Tommy took a deep breath and let it out. It forced him to focus, keep a natural pace, and fall into step with those walking along the sidewalk. This was easy! 

As he walked, Tommy subtly glanced to the rooftops. No sign of the Blade. Alright. That was good. Then, he carefully glanced behind him to where he’d come out just moments ago. There, emerging from the alley, was the hero that had been pursuing him. The man seemed to glance about, trying to find Tommy. 

The teen, in turn, looked ahead of himself and ducked into a cafe he was walking by. Easy cover. Just casually get himself and Tubbo something for their troubles. More so something for Tubbo so he wouldn’t defenestrate him the moment he got home. 

As he stood in line, Tommy couldn’t help but laugh to himself quietly. Holy shit, he had just gotten away from  _ the  _ Blade. He,  _ Tommy Innit, _ had managed to escape from right under the third highest ranking hero’s nose! The teen could hardly believe it, even as he ordered his and Tubbo’s coffees, he could hardly believe he’d just done that. 

Speaking of Tubbo...

Tommy noticed the lack of shouting or worrying in his ear after he’d gotten their drinks. Huh..the teen supposed the ear piece must have fallen out after he had off the roof, or sometime before that at the very least. Oh well, he’d get an earful when he got home. 

With the coffees in hand, Tommy stepped out of the cafe and back onto the street. Carefully, he did one sweep of the street. There was no sign of the hero around anymore, and Tommy couldn’t be more relieved. Now, to get home. 

The aches were starting to set in now that he was no longer running for his laugh. That didn’t deter Tommy though. Instead, he grinned as he headed in the direction of home. 

What a day that had been, but Tommy couldn’t help but think for a moment. The fact that he had to run from a hero because he was doing their work for them was kind of absolute bullshit. Oh well, all of it was kinda bullshit anyway. 


	2. So Much For Under the Radar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I managed to write another chapter within a week of publishing the first one, look at me go!   
> I just want to say, I most likely won't have a regular update schedule, as I have school to deal with, as well as random bouts of lack of motivation.   
> That being said, I do hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. I also hope you guys are excited for what I have planned, because things aren't going to stay calm for too much longer. If anyone knows my writing, they know things will go downhill soon. :)

So here’s the thing; Tommy Innit wasn’t just a vigilante. Surprising right? As heroic and athletic as he was, Tommy was a regular citizen. Well, kinda. Sure, he was an illegal hero, but he was also a teen trying to make a living. All he had to his name was a little bit of cash and the apartment he stayed in with Tubbo...and the coffees he’d gotten on his way home. 

As he walked into the apartment building, he could only hope that Tubbo would accept the drink as a peace treaty. He knew he would most likely get an earful, but Tommy was prepared. 

Walking through the halls, someone peaked out from their apartment to greet Tommy, smiling brightly. “Hello, Tommy,” the woman said, leaning against her door frame. 

Tommy paused to greet her in turn, waving as best as he could with a cup in his hand. “Evening, Clementine.” 

The older woman seemed to smile a little more, looking the teen over. The corner of her eyes creased in worry when she noticed his slightly hunched stance. “Looks like you had a rough day,” she observed, looking the teen in the eye. 

In return, Tommy shrugged, or at least, tried to. Instead, he winced at the pain that flared up in his shoulders and back. Okay, so maybe that fall had done more damage than he was willing to admit. That aside, when he couldn’t shrug, Tommy resorted to an awkward nod, “Ah, yeah-” he admitted sheepishly, “but it’s nothing I can’t handle-” 

“You ought to be more careful, Tommy,” Clementine chided lightly. It was endearing really, she was like a mother, or rather, grandmother to Tommy. “You won’t stay young forever,” teased the woman then, the worry leaving her expression. 

Tommy laughed and shook his head, “Ya never know, I could be immortal!” he joked in turn as he moved to continue down the hall. 

Before he made it to his door, though, Clementine caught his attention once more. “Oh, and Tommy,” she called to him, waiting until the teen hard turned to him once more. “Don’t worry about rent, Puffy came around and paid for this month. She and Tubbo have been telling me about the job search.” 

The teen’s smile faltered for a moment, but he nodded. “I’ll have to thank her then. Thank Clem!” he responded calmly before turning once more. He appreciated Captain Puffy, he really did. She was another vigilante on the streets and she took care of the younger vigilantes that worked out there when she could. Even so, Tommy hated that he and Tubbo needed that kind of help, he was trying so hard to do it on his own. 

These thoughts ran through his mind as he all but limped up the steps to the second floor, where his and Tubbo’s apartment was. It hurt like hell after that chase, Tommy found himself huffing at a brief thought;  _ ‘Stupid stairs.’ _

It wasn’t long before he was at the door of his apartment, having to fish his keys from his pockets. He struggled for a second, but the door was quickly opened as he stumbled in. Closing it behind him, Tommy awaited the greeting to come. 

Sure enough, there he was. Tubbo peered down the wall, several different emotions crossing his features as he walked towards Tommy. “Where have you been? I lost communication and have been panicking for the past half hour!” the brunette exclaimed as he came to stop in front of Tommy. 

Sheepishly, Tommy offered him the full cup of coffee in his hand, “Coffee?” It was weak, he knew, but he wasn’t about ready to be scolded at the door. 

Tubbo seemed to relax for a moment and took the drink offered to him, letting Tommy move past him and into their living space. Worried brown eyes watched as Tommy unceremoniously dumped himself on the couch..and immediately regretting it. “Ah fuck!” the blond all but whimpered, forcing himself to sit up as his expression pinched into that of extreme pain. So maybe purposely falling off a building wasn’t the brightest idea he’s ever had. 

Tubbo made no comment as he crossed the room to sit with him on the beaten up couch. Tommy was almost glad Tubbo didn’t say anything at first, he just needed a moment to be home. He got just that. A single moment before Tubbo set his coffee on a side table and turned to face him. 

Chocolate brown eyes looked over his friend, Tubbo’s expression etched with concern and minor frustration. “Tommy,” started the shorter calmly, “what happened out there?” 

Tommy inwardly groaned as he carefully forced himself to sit straight. Wincing, he mentally cursed, that hurt a lot more than he wanted to admit. Ignoring it, Tommy glanced at Tubbo, finding it hard to not frown at the worry in his friend’s eyes. “Nothing much,” he answered, he really didn’t want to worry Tubbo. 

Even so, Tubbo didn’t take the bait and frowned further. “Bullshit.” It was a simple statement, but it got his point of disbelief across at the very least. “You look like you’ve been hit by a bus. Again!” 

“That happened  _ one _ time, and it wasn’t even that bad-” Tommy protested with a huff. 

“Still!” Tubbo grumbled, growing frustrated. “I lost contact with you, I thought you had been caught or something!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

Tommy could see the frustration and frowned for a second. He did owe the other at least a bit of an explanation. He knew he had most definitely caused Tubbo distress, it wasn’t fair to keep it from him. So, he conceded as he let out a breath and leaned back on the couch. “I had to run from the Blade,” he started, watching as his friend’s eyes widened with surprise. 

_ “The Blade?!” _

Tommy nodded a bit, his grin returning as he remembered the rush he had felt during the chase. “Yeah! It was actually really fucking cool!” laughed the teen as Tubbo watched him in disbelief. “After you told me to go left, I turned down a dead end in the alley system.” 

Tubbo huffed then and shook his head, “Of course you did! You’re lucky you weren’t caught!” 

“I know!” Tommy chimed gleefully, “For a second I thought I would be, but there was a fire escape that I used to get to the roof.” Tubbo’s expression was priceless, it was a cross between surprise and utter amazement, Tommy couldn’t help but laugh. “He chased me up, but I got ahead by an entire rooftop. Once I was maybe two rooftops ahead of him, I turned to him, saluted, and fell backwards into a dumpster.” 

Tubbo’s expression went from surprised to exasperated once more. “You  _ willingly _ fell off of a building?!” he hissed in disbelief. Tommy laughed and nodded enthusiastically, much to his friend’s dismay. “Are you an idiot?! You could’ve died!” 

“But I didn’t die!” Tommy pointed out with a bright smile. 

Tubbo couldn’t argue, but he still crossed his arms. “You can hardly lean back and I doubt you can even shrug without being in pain,” he said pointedly, frowning a bit. 

That made Tommy pause and consider. Shit. Tubbo was right, he was in a hell of a lot of pain. “Well-” 

The blond didn’t get to finish his question as Tubbo stood from the couch. “Tommy, you have to go job hunting tomorrow-” he said, his voice lowering as concern returned to his expression. “I would do it myself, but I look too much like..” Trailing off, Tubbo shook his head and looked back at Tommy. “I look too much like my father for anyone to trust me. Working from home doesn't do us much either. We can't survive if I'm the only one working because you're too hurt to work-” 

Well shit. Tommy’s smile fell for a moment before he nodded solemnly, “I know, Tubbo,” he said softly as he sat up a bit straighter. “I’ll be more careful next time, I promise, yeah?” Tommy watched the brunette for a response, the other not budging as he crossed his arms. “C’mon big man. I’ll be careful, I swear on Bad's bakery, I'll even skip patrol for the next couple nights to heal!” 

It was silent for another moment before Tubbo conceded and nodded. “Fine,” he grumbled as he moved to sit down with Tommy once more. “Now let me see how bad it is,” he insisted calmly. 

Tommy groaned then, reluctantly sitting up. He knew better than to argue when Tubbo wanted to take care of any injuries sustained after his patrols. Even so, Tommy appreciated it, even if he was dramatic about it. 

Taking a moment, Tommy struggled to get his shirt off. In the end, Tubbo had to help him. 

That evening, all the neighbors could hear the loud and clear, “WHAT THE FUCK TOMMY!” 

~.~.~.~.~

It was quiet as the hero entered the headquarters. The Blade was tired and didn’t care to interact with the other heroes that milled about. Instead, he simply stalked through the lobby to the halls. 

His thoughts wandered, lingering on the vigilante that had gotten away from him. Though he was upset, he was also rather impressed. He could tell the man had been young, and he had some guts to face him and run. What amazed him was the courage, or maybe spite, he had to mockingly salute to him before he fell and disappeared. He could imagine that the drop had been painful, but he’d still had the energy to get up and hide. 

So, it was easy to say that Blade was intrigued by this vigilante. 

Dragging himself from his thoughts though, the man entered an office and pulled off his mask as he was greeted. “Techno? What’re you doing back so soon?” 

The hero, Techno, sighed as he pulled off his red clock and pig-skull mask. Leaving the question unanswered for a moment, he took the time to sink into one of the plush chairs within the office. 

“Techno?” started his father, the hero Philza, again. The hero, Techno looked at him from where he sat, crimson eyes nearly uninterested in the other. “You’re back earlier than you usually are. What happened?” 

The inquiry made the man sigh before he shrugged, “I got tired.” 

From where he stood at the window, the man’s brother, the hero siren hero Willow, turned to look at him. He quirked an eyebrow at the younger, “You got tired?” 

Techno simply nodded, still thinking of the earlier events of the day. His family could tell he was distracted, and they let him be for a moment. He was silent, letting the other two in the room talk quietly amongst the two of them. After another moment passed, Techno spoke up, “Wilbur was right. There’s vigilantes running about in the lower districts.”

His deep, monotone voice caught the attention of the other two once more. Philza approached him, leaning against the desk with a curious smile tugging at his lips. “Is that what made you so tired?” he asked calmly, watching his son with calm eyes. 

He got a nod in response as the pink haired man glanced his ways. “You could say that..it was more so one vigilante that had,” Techno paused for a moment to find the right phrasing, “caught me off guard.” 

It was Wilbur’s turn to respond to that, the man huffing a small laugh of disbelief. “A  _ vigilante _ caught you off guard?  _ One _ vigilante?” mused the man incredulously. 

Techno rolled his eyes, glaring over at the older man still stood by the window. “He was..persistent,” deadpanned the man as he ran a hand through his hair. “I caught him off guard in the street after he chased a criminal out. He saw me, sputtered some nonsense, then took off running.” 

“And you didn’t catch him?” Philza questioned, raising an eyebrow. Great, seemed like Techno was going to be interrogated. 

Sighing heavily, Techno shook his head. “No. I didn’t.” 

Wilbur laughed again, still in disbelief. “You’re kidding right?” 

This time, Techno threw a glare the brunette’s way, frowning, “No. I’m not,” he grumbled, not really appreciating his brother’s attitude towards the situation. “I chased him through the alleys, he got ahead of me, and we ended up running across roofs. He was ahead of me and he just..fell.” 

Both of the other men stared at him for a moment. Then, Wilbur’s expression creased with confusion. “What do you mean he ‘just fell’?” 

“What I said.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

Techno sighed again, he was too tired to deal with this. “I mean; he turned to face me, said something, saluted to me, and fell backwards.” 

Philza was the next to chime in. “He willingly fell off of the roof? That’s..huh-” 

Nodding, Techno glanced at his father once more. “I couldn’t see his face, but judging by his voice and agility, I could tell he was a kid.” 

“Brave kid,” Phil commented with a light chuckle. 

“You’re telling me,” Techno mused for the first time since entering the office. “I lost him after he fell. All I found was the hoodie he’d been wearing and the utility belt,” he explained, a frown pulling at his lips as he thought about it. “I asked around about the vigilante and he didn’t even have a street name, so I couldn’t find him that way.” 

Phil’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at this. “A kid that’s a vigilante and doesn’t have a street name? That’s not a common occurrence-” 

“So what?” Wilbur cut in with a frown of his own. “Either way, the kid’s a vigilante. Vigilantism is against the law.” 

“Wil-” 

“No, Phil. He still  _ has _ to be brought in.” 

Techno sighed at the back and forth, pinching the bridge of his nose as he leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees. “That aside..I’m calling him Theseus,” he interrupted the two, watching as Wilbur rolled his eyes. “It’s something to go off of, other than that he’s a nameless vigilante.” 

Wilbur scoffed, “A Greek mythological nickname is not something to go off of,” he ridiculed, “something to go off of would be an  _ actual _ name, or hell, his appearance would be more reasonable!” As he spoke his last sentence, the brunette threw his hands up in exasperation. In response, he got a roll of the eyes from Techno. “Well? Did you see what he looked like? At all?” 

Techno was silent for a moment before he shrugged. “Nope.”

“Seriously?!” 

Shrugging, Techno gazed at his brother with disinterest, “All that I saw the remotely remarkable were his eyes. He covered his face with a mask and wore a hood.” 

Phil watched the two with a tilt of his head, “What about his height? Surely you got a sense of that, mate.” 

“Sure, I supposed I did.” 

_ “And?” _ Wil cut in impatiently.

Again, the man sighed in response to his brother. “He was  _ maybe _ six foot, might have been six foot one,” he supplied, “and his eyes were blue.” 

“That’s it?” Wil inquired incredulously. 

“Wil-” Phil tried. 

“Yes, that was it,” Techno deadpanned. “I was too busy chasing him to get much more than that.” 

“But that could be  _ anyone-”  _

“I’m pretty sure that’s the point, Wilbur.” 

Phil sighed as he watched his sons bicker with each other. Shaking his head, he decided to interject, “Techno, did he use an ability while you were chasing him? Maybe we can use an ability census to find him.” It was a suggestion, and it got the two men to stop arguing, so it was worth it. 

Techno, in response to the question, stopped and thought for a moment. His eyebrows creased in thought as he slowly shook his head. “I..don’t think he did,” he answered slowly, looking back at the winged man. “All he did was get a head start.” 

Wilbur audibly scoffed, dragging the attention back to him. “You mean to tell me that someone who didn’t use any power  _ still _ managed to get away from you? Are you sure you didn’t, I don’t know, just  _ let _ him go?” The questions themselves were a little more harsh than Wilbur had meant them to come off, but they still got his point across. Pointedly, Wil crossed his arms and waited for an answer. 

This was when the pink haired man had to pause for a moment.  _ Did  _ he purposely let the kid go? Techno couldn’t really tell. After all, he had chalked it up to just being really tired. He hadn’t gotten a decent night’s sleep in about a week, but that wasn’t uncommon for him. So..how did that kid just get away? 

Sighing yet again, the man shrugged as his eyes met Wilbur’s, “I don’t know,” he answered truthfully, his voice as monotonous as ever. “He just got away.” 

Wilbur gaped at him in response while Phil chuckled from where he was leant against the desk. “He just got away? That’s all you have to say?!” 

Techno simply nodded and Phil laughed more. “Leave ‘im be, Wil,” chimed the man as he pushed himself off the desk. He set a hand on Techno’s shoulder, a certain understanding in his voice, “Your brother is just tired is all. I told you we should’ve made him stay.” Techno gave an indignant huff at that, but didn’t deny it. He was too tired to. “Let’s just deal with it next time this kid-” 

“Theseus.”

Phil chortled softly as he was corrected, “Alright. Next time  _ Theseus _ crosses our paths, alright mate?” This was directed at Wilbur, the man hoping his eldest would calm down for the time being. 

After a moment, Wilbur conceded, “Alright,” he grumbled, nodding, “alright..yeah. Sounds fine to be.” 

Even as he said it though, he was a little frustrated. Sure, it was all jokes in the beginning, but vigilantism was becoming a bigger problem. At least, that’s what his higher ups were telling him. He’d be the last to admit that some vigilantes did well to help communities that the heroes couldn’t always reach. 

A moment passed in silence before Techno stood from the seat he had taken. He yawned a little, covering his mouth as he did so. After that, he looked between the two of them, “I’m headed back to the penthouse,” he stated calmly, turning to grab his cloak and mask from where he left them. Holding those items in one hand, his back to the other two, the man gave a backwards wave. “See you at home.” 

That’s all he said before leaving the office and headed back out of the headquarters building. As he walked, he sighed a little and shook his head to himself. His thoughts wandered back to the chase, how Theseus had just tipped backwards off the building. A part of him wanted to check hospitals, because injuries like that had to suck. Even so..a part of him knew that Theseus was smarter than to check into an emergency room after their encounter. 

A small smile graced the man’s lips as he walked down the street. Theseus was an interesting individual, Techno couldn’t help but look forward to encountering him again.


End file.
